


Losing Focus

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Mush, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Roord and Scott try to find each other again.Mild fluff.





	Losing Focus

“Would you focus?”

Houghton’s voice broke into Jill Scott’s thoughts, making her take a breath and blink, turning to look at Steph Houghton, her eyes almost glazed over, she was nervous, but she also wanted to admit what she was thinking. 

“Sorry I just….”

“For god sake.”

Steph half laughed.

“If Roord got you this flustered, go find her.”  
Jill had paused, staring at her friend before swallowing and nodding, moving away to try and find Jill Roord, the woman who had completely distracted her. She had missed seeing the woman and now, knowing that Roord was nearby, she needed to see her again. 

She had finally found Roord, pausing in the doorway before risking entering, staring at Roord as she came closer. 

“Jill?”

“Hej… Jill.”

Roord had smiled, moving over to let Scott settle with her. 

“You okay?”

“I… might be… now.”

Roord had turned over Scott’s arm, tracing her fingers over Scott’s wrist, smiling softly and kissing her softly. 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
